A Day of Rest
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: Even Turks and Heroes sometimes need a day of rest, a time of reflection. Characters created and owned by Square Enix. I make nothing from the story. RenoCloud yaoi.


Sundays, in Reno's not so humble opinion, were the absolute best day of the week. Unless he was assigned away on a mission he didn't have to report for duty. He loved his job. For the longest time being a Turk had been his sole reason for getting up in the morning. How many people could say they got to play with explosives, blow shit up, slip through the shadows like a wraith and administer some well deserved ass kickings on a daily basis? 

The Turks were respected and feared as adversaries of the highest and deadliest caliber. It still gave him a powerful thrill, that moment's pause and involuntary flinch most people gave when the Turks arrived on any scene. Still, days off were to be enjoyed to the fullest. In his line of work you never knew if one pleasurable day was going to be the last for a long time or the last one ever.

Like everything else he did, Reno rushed full tilt into fun and leisure. Despite his enjoyment of mayhem and chaos it was sometimes nice to enjoy a night out without needing to wash blood from his hair when he got home. Well, most of the time it wasn't necessary. Sometimes things got a little out of hand.

Lately, though, Reno could be found more often than not at home when he was off duty. His lover wasn't much into socializing and carousing. At first Reno had tried every way possible to get Cloud to come out and play. The few times he had been successful they had been smothered by men and women who all vied for the hero's attention. Reno had been surprised and appalled at the burning streak of possessive jealousy that had centered in his chest at each unwanted advance on his lover. Cloud was his. He had given himself willingly to the Turk, his body, a fragile trust, maybe even something more elusive, and Reno always protected what he considered to be his.

He quit trying to get Cloud out in public. It had been a relief to both of them. After the last few hectic years, all Cloud really wanted was some peace and quiet with someone he trusted. Reno warmed to the idea of spending his off time at home with his lover. It eased the acrid jealousy that surfaced any time someone dared attempt to draw Cloud's attention away from him, and his body certainly appreciated it, especially after a very physical week of work. Rude had teased him about turning into an old homebody, and he had sneered back something about the bald man covering his own ass pretty well with a veneer of denial. He didn't really mind the ribbing. At work he was still the edgy, dangerous opponent. At home he could relax.

Reno had that thought on his mind when he awoke to find Cloud had scooted closer to him in the night. The blond had one hand curled loosely under his chin and the other arm draped over Reno's waist. It made Reno's lips curve into a smug smile of contentment to have his lover in his bed, radiating warmth and trusting enough to remain asleep in his presence. Still, some things didn't change. As soon as Reno shifted and brushed his hand down Cloud's back the other man's eyes immediately opened.

They were surprisingly cold and wary for the few seconds it took to recognize Reno then they softened to something warmer. Cloud stretched and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Mmm, morning?"

"Yes," Reno answered, "But it's Sunday morning. It's snowing again and there's nothing to do but stay inside under the covers." His voice was a pleased purr.

"Sometimes you do have a good plan," Cloud said with a yawn.

Reno pulled his lover closer to carefully examine the delicate skin beneath his eyes. For once there seemed to be no dark shadows to give proof of a restless night filled with old terrors and pain. Pleased, Reno dipped his head to nose through blond spikes and lick along the edge of Cloud's ear. There was a satisfying, faint tremor in response as Cloud pressed against him.

"No nightmares last night," Reno murmured into the blond's ear.

Shit. Shit. Absolutely the wrong thing to say. Reno could feel Cloud tense and start to withdraw into himself, his body going rigid with control. Before he could move from the bed Reno quickly rolled him on his back and held him in place with his own body. It was illusory, of course. There was no one living who could truly restrain Cloud. Reno was counting on Cloud's never voiced, sometimes ambiguous, feelings to not just launch him through the nearest window.

Cloud had closed his eyes as the last defense available to himself, a flimsy shield between his pain and the rest of the world. Reno could feel the lazy contentment of just a few minutes ago being covered over with layer after layer of cracked ice. Damn prickly bastard, always hiding, always trying to push anyone away who got too close. Reno knew it was what Cloud did to try to protect himself and mostly to protect his friends from the horror of his inner demons. Even after months of being Reno's lover he never talked about anything that hurt him, never asked for even the barest hint of comfort or understanding.

Unexpectedly angry, Reno fisted his hand in Cloud's hair and gave it a vicious yank until the man grunted and opened his eyes to glare and bring his hands up to shove the redhead away. Reno used his handful of hair as a leash and leaned close until they were nose to nose.

"Don't," he hissed. "Just...don't. I didn't say it to remind you of anything. I didn't think. I was just damned glad that, for a change, you had a good night, and that maybe I had something to do with it." His anger wilted into something closer to sadness. "You never talk about any of it. Sometimes I wonder why you're even here at all, if you come to me only out of one more stupid sense of obligation."

Reno hadn't meant to sound so bitter. He knew he wasn't being fair, but at the moment his own irritated feelings didn't care. There were times he thought he provided something Cloud needed badly but would never ask for, and other times he felt like Cloud only tolerated his affection and clumsy attempts at comfort. It was exhausting and frustrating to try to guess the thoughts of a man who wouldn't talk, wouldn't open up no matter how patient he tried to be.

Reno almost wished he was still asleep, or that he had never opened his damned mouth. Then he could still pretend that all was right with the world and that he didn't have any doubts, needs or wants of his own. Frustration and hurt burned his throat until he frowned with the pain and tried to roll away from Cloud. A tight, near frantic grip on his shoulders kept him in place. Reno looked down in question to see his lover staring back at him with a need so terrifying and a fear so thick and choking that his pupils were dilated almost to the point they nearly obliterated the blue of his gaze.

"Don't leave me here," Cloud whispered, shaking. Then he squeezed his eyes shut in shame of the weakness making him sound like he was begging.

Reno swallowed hard and pressed a kiss to Cloud's face. "I wasn't going to. I just thought to give you the space you either want or need."

"Please," Cloud whispered again. "I...I need you."

Reno kept going with the comforting kisses, adding gentle caresses when Cloud loosened his grip enough that his arms were free. He lay on his side and pulled the man close to hold his lover's head to his chest where his heartbeat could be heard.

"Not going to leave you. Never. I lo...care about you too much to let you go, you idiot," Reno murmured into soft, blond hair.

He felt Cloud begin to respond to his touches as his questing fingers stroked over every inch of skin he could reach. Running his fingers through Cloud's hair earned him a pleased sigh and warm lips against his chest. Lightly scratching his short nails at the small of Cloud's back got him a gasp and a shiver.

Cloud raised his head to bring their lips together. "I want you," he said in between kisses. His sword callused palm encircled Reno's hard cock. "Want you inside me."

Reno grinned. Who was he to deny his lover what he wanted? Still, he would do it his way or not at all. He pushed Cloud to his stomach and knelt on his hands and knees over his lover's prone form. It was thrilling to be able to trail his lips over soft skinned shoulders and feel a tremulous response. Reno nipped at whatever areas drew his interest before drawing the flat of his tongue down Cloud's spine. When he finished his languorous tour of toned muscle and pale flesh Cloud was writhing and twisting his body in an effort to get Reno's lips where he wanted them.

They ended face to face, kissing hungrily. Lips, tongues, teeth clashed in a pitched battle for more. Breaking away to pant against Cloud's neck, Reno grabbed the tube of slick to coat his shaking hand. He scrambled to his knees to pump his own cock a few times, his grip a poor substitute for the clenching heat of his lover. Just the memory had him biting back a moan.

"Reno," Cloud gasped.

"I know. I know," Reno replied and slowly pushed two fingers in deep.

Cloud arched his back and spread his thighs wider, strong hands clutching Reno's shoulders. Stroking his lover's cock too, Reno pleased and teased Cloud using only his hands until the sight had him to aroused to wait any longer. Pulling his fingers free, he thrust in until he was fully seated with a deep groan of satisfaction. After that Reno's most primal urges took over, driving him to plunge again and again as hard and fast as he could. Some dim part of his mind reminded him to keep stroking. He couldn't think beyond the feel of sweat slick skin, hot tightness and breathless encouragements until Cloud gripped his arms and came with a hoarse shout.

Reno kept pistoning his hips while Cloud trembled until he too came in a rush. He collapsed onto his side, pulling Cloud with him, one leg still draped over his hip. Still trying to catch his breath, Reno didn't quite catch what Cloud mumbled into his shoulder. He smoothed damp blond hair away from a sweaty, flushed face.

"What was that?"

"I said, let's just stay in bed all day," Cloud replied a little louder.

Reno grinned over how scratchy and rough his lover's voice sounded. He made himself comfortable with a sigh.

"Great idea. I couldn't have said it better myself."


End file.
